


Things you said in the back seat of a cab

by a_january_girl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cab, F/M, NSFW, Smut, atths, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_january_girl/pseuds/a_january_girl
Summary: post Millenium smut, you guys :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @kateyes224 for the prompt, and thanks @alldolleduppink for her beta magic! <3

“Nononono”, Mulder said in a buzzed tumble of words. “We don’t have to take a cab! We can walk Scully... My place is only three blocks away... Wait… Three blocks? Or five? I thought…” he wondered aloud, frantically looking around as if he was discovering his surroundings for the first time. She giggled.

 

“Come on Mulder, I think in the state you are in, it’s better not to let you go on foot, I’m not sure you would walk a straight line if you tried to,” she laughed and hailed for a passing cab without letting him try to talk his way out of it. “And what do you mean ‘we’? I’m putting you in a cab back home, and I’m taking another one back to my place...”

 

Both their cars had stayed in the Hoover building parking garage when they had agreed to go for drinks with the VCS agents they had just helped close a case. They knew that they were going to drink enough to not be able to drive after that. It made sense to share a cab to the bar and they would make it back to their respective homes at the end of the night. At least that’s what they had agreed upon a few hours ago. She wasn’t sure that’s what she wanted anymore, and his choice of pronouns made her feel hopeful.

 

Mulder had drank a few margaritas, and on his second one, had started to become more handsy with her. He was touching her more than he should lately, but never in public and surrounded by other co-workers. She had spent the evening trying to gently rebuff him, taking his hand off her knee under the table, placing it back on his lap, and shifting slightly away in their booth whenever his hand found the small of her back and traced tiny circles there. 

 

She loved it, really, it was electrifying, forbidden and arousing. Nonetheless, she was mortified the other agents would notice how he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. It was also petrifying that she would be the one unable to keep her hands to herself if she continued to let him do as he pleased. She wanted this, but not here.

 

After his fourth drink she handed him his jacket, excused themselves and led him out the door. The fresh air was welcomed and helped dissolve the sexual tension between them just enough for her to be able to breathe again. God, all this was so unsettling… 

 

The cab she hailed pulled up by the sidewalk next to them, and before she could bend slightly to open the door, he gently but firmly grabbed her forearm, making her turn around so she would face him.

 

When she found her balance, his mouth was mere inches away from hers. His eyes were alert, peering passionately into hers, and she could smell the lingering aroma of alcohol on his breath. She badly wanted to succumb to her desires of kissing him. Her tongue wanted to taste the trace of lime and salt on his lips. She knew that if she did, she would taste more than just the tequila. Their New Year’s kiss had allowed her to memorize the softness of his lips but she yearned to fully delve into his mouth and learn his distinct flavor.

 

She felt he wanted to kiss her again too, here on the sidewalk, on this cold January night. This was it. Ever since his lips had brushed hers in that hospital corridor, for the past few weeks, she had read it in his eyes, in his somehow frustrated sighs, in his fingertips innocently roaming over her body whenever they had a chance. They were waiting to find the perfect moment to share a second kiss. One that would seal once and for all what they felt for each other, what they wanted to say without being brave enough to. 

 

_ Dammit, it shouldn’t be so hard, kissing the man you love _ , she thought, but she also knew that was the real problem.  _ Love _ . She loved him. Unconditionally. Their first kiss had been so chaste and tender, but she wanted so much more now. She wanted passion, untamed devotion. She wanted tongue and hands and for her breath to be taken away. 

 

She involuntarily mirrored his actions when he licked his lips, his eyes locked on her pouty mouth. She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth and coyly averted her eyes to look at her feet, unsure if this was the best place or the best moment for them to do this. She wanted  the intimacy and privacy of her apartment to kiss him again. Being surrounded by strangers tamed her when all she wanted to do was relinquish control. She knew that as soon as their lips would touch again, emotions would unleash, and there wouldn’t be any reason for them to part ever again. 

 

Her mouth was slack when she looked up at him after a few seconds, and gazing into his piercing eyes, it only took an instant for all her doubts to fly off and she was ready to let him kiss her right there and then. But just when she thought he was going to take the final step, he let go of her arm and took two steps back.

 

“Look at me…” he said, and her eyes shut tight in frustration when she understood he had absolutely no intention to resume their New Year’s game. “I’m not that drunk Scully” he said, walking along the very edge of the pavement, carefully putting one foot in front of the other and managing to walk a perfect straight line without faltering. 

 

“Mulder… I…” she started again, but she stopped when he almost fell into the gutter and she had to swiftly take hold of him before he could make a complete fool of himself and fan out on the concrete floor. She straightened him up, letting him take the few steps back towards the cab, and opened the door for him. He started to protest, but she adamantly had him sit on the back seat of the sedan.

 

Before she shut the door on him, she caught sight of another cab and waved for it to stop. 

 

She felt foolish for misinterpreting his actions tonight. His constant touching, his stubborn gazing… She thought this frozen January night would finally find them breaking the last barrier in their partnership. But it clearly looked like they weren’t on the same page right now. 

 

The second cab pulled up right behind the first, ready to take her back home. She turned to Mulder, who was still sitting in the back seat, but was now preventing her from closing the door by sticking his leg out of the car. Her eyes conveyed the weariness she felt, but he took hold of her hand instead of looking at her blue tearing glance. 

 

He must have sensed her frustration and disarray somehow, because he tried to soothe away the tension in her clenched fists by stroking lovingly at her knuckles. 

 

“Scully...” he said, bringing her hand to his lips, and her name in his mouth meant  _ Please, look at me _ .  _ Don’t lose hope _ .  _ Don’t think I don’t want this... _ all at once, and renewed optimism made her heart leap.

 

“I know I drank a little more than I should have…” he confessed, and his lips traveled to the inside of her wrist. “I think... I just needed liquid courage for what I had in mind tonight…” 

 

She held her breath and her heart skipped a beat. “What…?” she asked, genuinely confused. 

 

“Dana, you are so beautiful…”, he rasped, slightly shaking his head, and his lustful eyes sent shivers down her spine. Calling her by her given name was reserved for intimate and serious moments between them, and right now, it unsettled her more than she’d expected. Her knees went wobbly when he added “Don’t you know what you do to me?”

 

She was ready to blame his loose tongue on the alcohol, but he didn’t give her time to open her mouth. 

 

“I swear to you… This isn’t the alcohol talking” he told her, as if he could read her mind. “Fuck, I can’t stop thinking about you… I’m going crazy, Scully…” he continued, still kissing the soft flesh where her pulse was beating faster now. “I guess… I was just trying to find the guts to ask… If you would come home with me... “

 

She wanted to cry. Joy, passion, relief, but also frustration and angst. How could she make sure he wasn’t too tipsy to know what he was saying? God, she wanted him to sober up immediately and ask her to his place again, this time without the remains of alcohol coursing through his veins. 

 

Again, as if he read her like an open book, he continued to speak the words she had been wanting to hear.

 

“For the past two weeks…” he continued, referring to their millennium kiss, “I’ve thought about us and how there's always something in the way… We’re either hurt or too close to the verge of death… and I didn't want us to come together under those circumstances… You deserve so much better and you’ve got to believe me when I say this, Scully… I love you.” 

 

He tugged on her wrist and pulled her down towards him. Before she realized what was happening, she was on his lap, and he was kissing her for all she was worth, his tongue darting against her bottom lip, seeking access to the inside of her mouth. She let him in and welcomed the delicious sensation of feeling Mulder’s tongue dance with hers and his hands slip into her hair, strongly holding on to her. The deep moans that involuntarily escaped her throat were evidence of how heavenly it was to feel his mouth on hers. Kissing him was making her feel more alive than ever. Everything went blurry as the taste of tequila and citrus tickled her tastebuds and she wanted to dissolve into his mouth and never stop kissing him for the rest of her life. This was too delicious. 

 

They might have been a little too oblivious to their surroundings, and their lips reluctantly parted when they heard the cab driver clear his throat gently. 

She looked deeply into his eyes, and saw a blazing intensity there. Their heated kiss had erased all possible doubts, all remaining traces of lingering liquor.

 

She straightened herself up, and instantly missed the heat from his body. He looked as if he was going to sob, the idea of leaving her behind on that freezing pavement unbearable to him, and he wouldn’t let go of her hand. 

 

“Please, Scully… Don’t make me beg… Come over, even if it’s just for coffee…” he pleaded, his head hanging low. 

 

She intertwined her fingers into his and gently squeezed. She thought for a few seconds, smiled inwardly then looked at the cab driver waiting for her, and shook her head. He looked annoyed but got the message and drove away.   
She looked back down at Mulder, whose eyes were shut in fear of rejection.

  
“If I’m coming over, I’m gonna be expecting more than coffee, Mulder…” she told him, and he opened his eyes to find her broadly smiling before she scooted her way inside the cab and shut the door closed behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sequel to the first chapter was requested, and I'm here to oblige ;) enjoy

When the door of the cab closed behind her, she looked straight at Mulder, getting lost in the hazel hue of his gaze, her heart beating fast.

 

“2630 Hegal Place”, she instructed to the cab driver without taking her eyes off of her partner’s and the car was in motion right away. 

 

According to his broad smile, Mulder seemed to understand the implication of hearing his address on her lips. Five seconds of feral gazing was all it took before their mouths crushed against one another. His hands found their way back into her hair, massaging her scalp. 

 

Scully’s head was spinning. It was finally happening and it was happening fast. His hands were no longer in her hair and were roaming inside her open coat instead, holding her waist so tight he might leave marks there. She couldn’t care less. His touch was electric, even through her clothes. How delicious would it be once she’d be naked in his arms? She’d known all along that once their second kiss would become a reality, they wouldn’t be able to control themselves. For once in her life, she wanted to completely surrender to the moment and not over think things like she always did. 

 

He took hold of her as if she was weightless and moved her around so she was sitting on his lap again, their mouths never parting. His tongue was hot and salty and the feel of it against her own lit fireworks in her chest. He moaned when she trapped his bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling at the flesh before soothing it with a flick of her tongue. Her hands were holding his face slightly up to stay angled with hers and she kissed him fully again, abandoning herself into the bliss of the sensations they were spiralling in. She couldn’t help but smile, feeling him getting harder by the minute, his length like steel against her thigh. Damn, she couldn’t help getting wetter either, and she squirmed and pressed her legs together in a desperate attempt to relieve some of the ache his touch was causing. 

 

They continued kissing like they needed it more than they needed air in their lungs as his hands caressed their way up her body and reached the undersides of her breasts.    
  
Just as she was getting ready for the sensation of his fingers brushing her nipples through her clothes, Mulder sighed heavily and broke their heated kiss, leaving her brows furrowed. She took in their surroundings and realized the cab had come to a halt having reached its destination. It had been a short ride and she didn’t know if she ought to be thankful for it or not. She never wanted their kiss to stop but she also wanted to finally be alone with her partner. 

 

She got off his lap and opened the door to stand on the pavement, her knees dangerously weak. Shifting towards the open door while still sitting on the back seat of the cab, Mulder looked up into Scully’s eyes and grinned. As he fumbled through his pockets to find some money, his smile was screaming  _ I can’t wait to get you upstairs _ , and she felt her stomach twist with desire. Never taking his eyes off of her, he handed a twenty to the driver. She heard the guy chuckle and wish them a ‘Good night’ filled with innuendo before Mulder slammed the door behind him and took her by the hand. 

 

She resisted the urge to kiss him again while they were standing in the elevator, even though the ride up to his floor felt ten times longer than the cab ride they’d just shared. 

 

She followed him to his front door and her composure was maintained as he got his keys out and unlocked the door. But as soon as they were both inside and the door closed shut, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard again.   
  
He immediately parted his lips and kissed her back with a passion she had never experienced before. His hands slipped inside her coat again, roaming over her back. It seemed like he wanted to become acquainted with every square inch of her body tonight, starting with mapping every recess of her mouth with his tongue. She felt lightheaded as the warmth of his apartment and from his burning body gradually enveloped her. His body pressed into hers and his erection grinded into her belly. She appreciated his strong embrace because she wasn’t sure she could stand up without faltering right now.

 

His kiss suddenly slowed down, his lips only brushing hers lightly. When he took his mouth off of hers, she couldn’t stop the frustrated whimper that escaped her throat. He seemed pleased with himself at witnessing her reaction to his ministrations. She couldn’t help feeling a little annoyed for not being able to refrain and hide what he was doing to her. 

 

“Are you sure I can’t get you a cup of coffee, Scully?” he teased with a smile and kisses along her jawline.

 

To hell hiding what he was doing to her… Her eyelids were half-closed when she bit her bottom lip but hearing him gasp at the vision of her swollen flesh between her teeth, only made her folds get even wetter.

 

“Just… shut up Mulder and really touch me,” she replied with a whisper, the lingering souvenir of his fingers about to caress her breasts clouding her thoughts. She shrugged out of her coat and it fell to the floor of his entryway.

 

He looked hypnotized by her words, breathing heavily and taking her in, his eyes silently stating he was dying to devour her whole. 

 

“I just can’t believe we’re finally here, Scully. I’ve waited to do this for so long,” he admitted. “You are so beautiful.”

 

He still didn’t make a move to undress her, so she decided to get out of her excess clothes without his help. He remained immobile as she languidly took off her jacket, casted her four-inch fuck me heels aside, and started to undo the top two buttons of her shirt. 

 

Her eyes locked onto his. 

 

Perhaps he was fighting to regain control of his brain, fighting the urge to turn feral, she didn’t know. But he still didn’t move and as her slow strip tease revealed the swell of a breast encased in red lace, she repeated her earlier words, this time with more than a simple whisper and emphasizing each word. 

 

“Touch. Me. Really touch me. Mulder.” 

 

His temporary paralysis vanished in an instant and she let out a surprised gasp when he pushed her against his front door, her shoulders roughly colliding against the wood. His rock hard muscles against her soft whimpering body and his mouth against her skin felt like heaven. 

 

She let him undo the rest of her buttons as he traced her collarbone with his tongue. When his hand finally caressed her breast over her bra, the pad of his thumb roughly stroking her nipples, her clit throbbed in response and she moaned. 

 

God, he was killing her with sheer pleasure. She was sure he could bring her to climax just by touching her over her clothes in no time. She had imagined sex with Mulder countless times, but she’d never thought they would be so wild that making it to the bedroom would be excruciating, and that they would fuck against his front door. 

 

But right now, she didn’t care about anything. Details were not important. All that mattered right now was Mulder. His tongue in her ear. His steel hard length grinding into her belly. His fingers on her nipples. 

 

She managed to rid him of the jacket he was still wearing in between two kisses, and soon enough, his state of undress matched hers. His hands left her breasts and got lost in the valley of her neck, playing, tugging at her hair, opening her throat to his hot greedy mouth. But soon enough, she felt relieved as Mulder finally decided to let his fingers wander south to take care of her skirt’s zipper. 

 

_ Hurry up, Mulder _ , she kept internally screaming. 

 

Once the zipper was slid down, the fabric loosened around her waist and her skirt fell to the floor in a whisper. Mulder didn’t waste any time as he slipped his hand past the waistband of her pantyhose and underwear, right under her navel. 

 

She groaned as his fingers brushed her damp curls and immediately found her swollen clit, playing with it. As his middle finger delved into her wet folds, she kissed him fully and moaned into his mouth, panting with untamed want.

 

“Yeeessss… Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop,” she chanted, her voice hoarse and needy. She threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

 

As he continued his invasion, sliding one then two fingers into her tight walls, she thrust harder onto his hand, and it only took her a minute to come undone. His groin was pressing against her leg, burning her through his slacks, and his other hand on her waist was holding onto her like she was about to float away. When she let her head fall back against the door, his mouth got lost in her throat. 

 

“Oh God” she rasped. It all felt too good to be true. 

 

His fingers pumped one last time inside of her and the heel of his hand pressed against her clit. Her release was so powerful that she felt her sex constrict around his fingers. He kissed her through the mind blowing sensation of her orgasm, enveloping her with pure love and devotion.

 

“Oh my God,” she breathed through clenched teeth as his hand left her folds and came back to her neck. 

 

Feeling breathless and boneless, she leaned against the door to avoid melting to the floor. She could smell her arousal on his fingers as he spread her slick juices on her throat, delicately tracing her collarbone. She was so aroused she grabbed his hips, unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped him in a matter of seconds, before she cupped his erection over his underwear.

 

“Take me to bed now Mulder,” she declared when her breathing slowed down. 

 

“Your wish is my command,” he grinned as his hands immediately groped her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against him, as he led her to his bedroom. 

 

When he sat her down on his bed, she finally took off her open shirt, but when she motioned to reach for the clasp of her bra, he stopped her.

 

“Please, let me, Scully. I’ve dreamt about this moment so much,” he pleaded and she smiled. 

 

She got up and Mulder reached behind her, dexterously unclasping her red bra, letting the straps fall on her shoulders. He got rid of the garment, bent forward and trapped her right nipple into his mouth. He sucked, nibbled, and tortured her delicate flesh until she writhed under his beautiful mouth. He then proceeded to treat her other breast the same way, but she couldn’t wait any longer. She tugged at his hair and he let go of her with a wet ‘plop’.

 

She sat back down and reclined on his bed and he grabbed the elastic of her pantyhose. She lifted her ass so he could pull them down her legs, inwardly cursing against his slow motion and the fact that he chose to not drag down her panties at the same time. 

She wanted to feel him inside her, to be one with him at last. How could he be so reverent when she could clearly see his dick painfully tenting his pants right now? 

 

She felt his gaze outlining every curve on her almost naked body, fire in his eyes blazing fiercely. Clearly he was as impatient as she was, but still had control over his reactions when she was too far gone now to barely think past the raw pulse of lust that besieged her. 

 

“Pleeeeease, Mulder,” she begged and she saw him grin before he licked her legs from the inside of her knees to her crotch, his tongue warm and slick against her hypersensitive skin. She shivered when he buried his nose in her sex above the lace, inhaling deeply, and she couldn’t help the new gush of arousal that invaded her folds.

 

She whimpered when he started to slide her underwear down her legs as his fingers slowly stroked her skin. When the small panties passed the final barrier of her ankles, he stood at the foot of the bed, holding the expensive piece of lingerie hooked on his index finger. 

 

“Red lace… I swear you’re trying to kill me here Scully,” he muttered, clearly fighting to stay in control. “I think I’m going to keep these as a souvenir if you don’t mind.” 

 

He shoved her panties in the pocket of his gaping trousers with a grin. 

 

“I don’t mind,” she rasped as she got on her elbows to get a better look at him getting rid of the rest of his clothes. 

 

God, the man was gorgeous. She wanted nothing more than to trace every ridge of his muscles, of his ribs, and chest with the tip of her smoldering tongue. 

 

When he hooked his thumb in his boxers and freed his erection, she absentmindedly licked her lips in hunger and moaned heavily. 

 

He got on the bed and kneeled by her feet. She spread her legs open for him and smiled when he looked at her in awe. 

 

“Come over here,” she summoned him.

 

He slowly made his way up her body with his mouth barely touching her skin, raising goosebumps all over the trail he traced. When his open mouth reached the top of her inner thighs, Mulder stopped for a second and looked at her before he greedily lapped at her folds. 

 

“Mmmmmm” was all she could utter. 

 

She couldn't believe Mulder's face was finally buried between her legs like she had dreamt about so many times. Her suspicions of what his dexterous tongue could do to her were confirmed when he kissed the life out of her in the cab, but she wasn't ready for the magic he could perform on her swollen sex. She wanted nothing more than to let him make her come with his mouth, especially when he seemed to enjoy pleasing her the way he was right now, but she couldn't help wanting to feel him inside her. 

 

“Mulder… Oh Jesus Mulder, you have to stop,” she whimpered, her fingers lost in his hair. 

 

He lifted his head up and looked at her in disbelief, like he'd been denied a long deserved treat. 

 

“Oh no… it feels… incredible Mulder, but we'll have plenty of time… for this later,” she panted and he chuckled. 

 

“As long as there's a ‘later’ Scully,” he answered and his tongue delved into her belly button instead, then came up to her breasts again. 

 

She wriggled under him and reached between them to finally take hold of his pulsing length. When she closed her hand around him and he gasped at the sensation, she smirked, feeling back in control. The silky skin of his erection felt wonderful and hot in her grasp, and she squeezed his smooth flesh, moving gently up and down from tip to base. He groaned against her neck and his warm breath against her skin made her shiver. 

 

_ This is it _ , she thought. She was finally going to have Mulder inside her. After all this time, after all the battles they’d fought together, and after all they’d lost, they were going to melt into one. They would start a new, hopefully brighter, chapter of their life like two pieces of a puzzle connecting. Breaking past this unspoken frontier between them felt forbidden and right all at once. 

 

With a heated kiss on his lips, she let go of his member, gently pushed onto his shoulder and motioned him to lay flat on his back. He didn’t seem to mind at all.

 

His thumbs landed on her hip bones and traced slow circles there as she straddled him. Her wet core was pressing against his steel hard erection and she bent forward to kiss him. As he hugged her tight, pressing her aching breasts on his chest, her tongue found its way down his throat and grazed the line of his teeth. His own tongue gladly met hers in a passionate dance. 

 

She reached between them again and cupped him once more, this time massaging his balls before she grasped his length and guided him to her. She took a deep breath and they both released guttural moans as she slowly took the first slide down his cock.

 

_ Jesus, he’s there. He really is. And it’s… oh my… it’s so… SO exquisite! I’m… so full, so… complete... _

 

“Fuck, Scully…” was all he could say while he silently pleaded with her to keep still, his hands gripping at her waist. Eyes closed and mouth ajar, he begged. “Don’t move, not yet…”

 

“But I want to…” she whispered in his ear as seductively as she could. 

 

_ God I want to…  _ The astounding sensation of feeling Mulder finally inside her ignited her soul, and she wanted to feel him more.  _ GOD I need to move... _

 

She kissed his jaw repeatedly and after a minute, he opened his eyes to look at her. Her mouth found his and in a tangle of lips and tongues, she carefully raised her hips up his length before slowly sinking back down. The second slide was even more delicious than the first, she thought, and she couldn’t wait to take another one, and another one, and another one. 

 

Soon, their pace came to a hurry and his fingers clutched at her ass. She was bracing herself, holding onto his shoulders as she slid up and down his cock, and he met her thrust for thrust. As he slammed back up into her, her nails dug into his flesh, but he didn’t seem to feel or to care that she was marking her passion on his skin.

 

She felt dizzy, like caught in the middle of a raging tornado. With every rock against his hips, every thrust into his pelvis, the swirl got narrower and narrower, enveloping them both, concentrating to where they were joined. And with every slide down his length, she cried out his name and he cried out hers, and they sheltered themselves from the rest of the world. Together, they were finally one. 

 

The dizzying swirl of sensations she was feeling got tighter and thinner, finally focusing on that heavenly spot he was bumping into with every exquisite thrust up into her cervix.

 

“Fuck, Mulder, don’t stop…” she pleaded as she straightened herself up onto him, using her knees as leverage to slide up and down his pulsing erection. Her breasts were bouncing with their every move, and when his thumb found and rubbed her aching clit, she exploded. 

 

The tornado, the swirl, everything disappeared and turned to dust, as her orgasm blasted everything to sprinkling invisible particles. She cursed some more and cried out his name like he was her new personal messiah. She felt him grow even bigger inside her walls as they tightened again and again around his rock hard erection. She crushed herself back onto his chest and he gave a final sway up into her. She felt him climax hard too, groaning her name and kissing her on the lips, leaving her sobbing with pleasure for what seemed like endless moments. 

 

She stayed atop his body for a while, her face buried into his neck, letting their skin cool down with the aftermaths of their passion and allow their breath to come back to normal. 

 

After a few minutes, she kissed the warm spot where his neck met his shoulder with unfeigned tenderness. Gathering up her courage, she breathed into his ear what she had wanted to scream all night long, the intensity of her words worth seven years of slow burning.

 

“I love you Mulder.”

 

He looked at her, his eyes teary, as he seemed to burn this moment onto his mind to keep it there forever.

 

“I love you too Scully,” he replied and the passion he put in his words turned her world upside down.

 

He rolled her over and kissed her temple, her mouth, her throat, her breasts, with infinite adoration. She caught sight of the reflection of their tangled bodies in the mirror on the ceiling above his bed, and it finally dawned on her where she was, and what had just happened. She giggled and he seemed agreeably surprised at the unusual sound of hearing a carefree Scully.   
  
When he smiled back at her and asked her what was so funny, her eyes pierced into his and she simply asked with a grin: 

 

“How long do you need to get ready for ‘later’, Mulder?”


End file.
